a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for specifying a sensor holder for imaging an object, which sensor holder supports a sensor pertaining to digital X-ray apparatus.
b. Description of Related Art
The creation of digital intraoral images using an intraoral sensor is disclosed in EP 0 643 901 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,252). The features disclosed in said document are incorporated in this application by reference.
Digital X-ray apparatus, particularly when used in dentistry, exhibits a large number of different sensors and sensor holders. Thus there are various sensor holders, with the aid of which reproducible images can be made, eg, to produce anterior, posterior, bitewing and endo images. It is left to the experience of the user to decide which holder should be used next, for example when creating a series of images. This can be inefficient, since periods of latency cannot be used for preparation.
Furthermore mistakes may be made when a number of sensors are available.